the_naruto_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Mori Saisei
'Approval:' 1/5/16 10 feats (3 banked) Justice v3.5 'Appearance and Personality' Mori has green hair and green eyes, along with slightly green tinted skin. He wears a large green jacket, with a white blazer underneath. Usually he has a small woman sitting on his shoulder, who is dressed in form fitting green leather clothes. He speaks with an odd, somewhat old timey accent. Mori has an outgoing, radiant, carefree personality. 'Stats' (Total:81) ' '''Strength: 15 ' 'Speed: 12 ' 'Chakra Levels: 14 ' 'Chakra Control: 12 ' 'Endurance: 12 ' '''CP:90 Banked: 1 ' 'Rank Upgrades Genin 1: Wood Release Wood Release is an advanced nature kekkei genkai formed through simultaneous use of earth and water-based chakra natures to create wood, or complete trees. It was gifted to Mori through his rebirth at the hands of Arduinna. ' ' Genin 2: Chosen of Arduinna ' Mori was chosen by the fallen goddess Arduinna to be her host and restore help restore her to her former power. Mechanically identical to Seishin Hosuto ' ' '''Chunin: N/A ' 'Jonin: N/A ' 'S-Rank: N/A ' 'Kage Rank: N/A ' '''Abilities Feats earned so far: 10 Banked feats: 3 # Shroud of Arduinna - 'The Seishin Hosuto is awakened, and the user is cover in a shroud of the beast. Depending on the creature is what the user is granted, though all forms grant a boost to a physical stats. If the seishin beam is the only offensive action during a round, then a single seishin beam may be used at half cost. The shroud grants a +5 full boost to both strength and speed, as long as it is maintained. (20 CP/Round) # '''Forest God's Leaf Veil '- User summons a storm of leaves, making them coat a portion of the battlefield (Maximum 20 feet radius). Visibility is reduced to near zero within the storm. Functionally identical to the Hidden Mist Jutsu. (20 CP / 10 CP Maintain) # '''Wood Release: Cutting Technique - A versatile technique where the user can produce sharp wooden spikes from their body to either fashion short-range weapons akin to a makeshift sword or else use them as long-range projectiles, where the branches' growth can be triggered remotely, skewering the enemy as a result. (10 CP) # Splinter Technique '-' User channels mokuton chakra into applicable weapons, causing the blade or projectile to gain a wooden appearance and sprout small splinters that deal shredding damage to anything they hit. (10 CP/5 maintain) # Wood Release: Wood Binding - The user creates wooden shafts that move towards the enemy and attempts to bind them, the shafts being extremely bendable while being controlled. (10 CP/5 maintain) # Stat Up (+5 SP) x2 Equipment *(6) Greenwood Bow (Chakra Conducting) *(4) Explosive Tag Ryo ' * Ryo earned: 37,500 * Ryo left: 37,500 'Completed Missions Quest points: *'Total: 57' *'Banked: 1' *'Used: 56' *'Reset Day: Friday' S-Rank: 0 ' '''A-Rank: 0 ' 'B-Rank: 0 ' 'C-Rank: 2 ' 'D-Rank: 0 ' 'Raids: 0 ' '''Other: 15 Mission Summaries 1/1/16 From the tree to the table (9 QP, 4,500 Ryo) (Summary Here) 12/25/15 A huge tree protrudes from a forest near Konoha. (7 QP {1 Over Cap}, 3,500 Ryo) After a huge effort in making a giant tree, Mori meets up with Midori and Hanzo, and meets a new crow guy, Karasu. Arduinna gets in a brief argument with Karasu over the Death God named Jashin, Midori is real nice and offers to train Mori, and Hanzo expresses his need to learn more about how to effectively use his Byakugan. 12/23/15 Sandy Claws and his Bear Troubles (4 QP, 2,000 Ryo, C-Rank) Mori and Hanzo undertake a brave mission to kill a bear, which turns out to have been ordered by the horrid slaver known as Nick, AKA Sandy Claws. Mori attempts to make the elves realize their plight, but they were too brainwashed by promises of helping the homeless. With no other option, Mori and Hanzo kill the bear and collect the reward, but Mori vows to come back one day and kill the evil known as Sandy Claws. 12/18/15 Working the Festival Stand. (2 QP, 1,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori is running a festival stand! He decided to run a fish scoop, but was accosted by a strange old man. After some discussion and apparent reliving of the glory days, Mori had the security escort the man off the premises. 12/17/15 In Fashion (6 QP {5 Over Cap}, 3,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori meets up with Jeanne and Hanzo at a training ground. After some discussion, it's decided that Mori will spar with Jeanne. The spar ends with Jeanne's win, though she had an arrow in her arm and Mori had a few broken ribs. 12/16/15 Restaurant Exciting Times (5 QP, 2,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori was gifted a free lunch because of his contributions to a restaurant. Midori magically shows up, possibly summoned by unholy food gods, and orders one of the largest meals Mori's ever seen. They talk about various things including Midori's parentage and her quest to find her mother, and Mori's eventual challenge in the land of snow. 12/11/15 Sank's Field (3 QP, 1,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori meets up with a large group of people at a field owned by Sankuro. He has a philosophical discussion on the morality of turning people into puppets, or something like that. 12/10/15 Sitting around the campfire (4 QP {3 over cap}, 2,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori is out camping in the forest, and has a meetup with Agro and Ryuu. Ryuu attempts to make Arduinna dance using chakra strings, much to her displeasure, and earns himself a new enemy in the Goddess. The group also discuss strategies and fighting styles. 12/9/15 To the... Academy? (4 QP, 2,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori is enduring viscious and inhumane torture at the hands of the academy instructors. Midori intervenes, giving a speech about medic nin or something, but in the end doesn't help him. He is forced to use his own power to escape, and ends up talking to Midori at a food stand. 12/4/15 "Meditation"? (4 QP, 2,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori meets Agro, who is attempting to meditate, and they get to talking about various techniques and how to improve themselves. They come up with various ideas, and Ryuu joins the conversation. It ends with all parties happier, looking forward to being able to improve themselves in the future. 12/1/15 Out and About (1 QP, 500 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori has lunch with Sokudo and discusses what the future holds. 11/29/15 Wandering the road of life (4 QP, 2,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori is wandering around the world, and meets up with Jeanne and Ryuu. The two have a session of intense flirting, that sadly ends poorly for Ryuu. 11/29/15 Weapons Cache (4 QP, 2,000 Ryo, C-Rank) Mori heard rumors of an ancient weapons cache that had been unearthed by bandits, and forms a team to try and recover it. The team, which included Jeanne Gami, Nozaki, and Hanzo Hyuuga, were successful in taking the keep where the bandits resided, retrieving the weapons. 11/25/2015 A shadow stalks through the forest (2 QP {2 over cap}, 1,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori hunts a deer for a D-Rank, and ends up talking to Sokudo. 11/25/15 A Challenger Approaches (2 QP {2 over cap}, 1,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori witnesses a spar between two Kage level ninja, Arashi and Nen, and is suitably impressed. 11/24/15 Training Montage (1 QP {1 over cap}, 500 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori meets Okina Akai, the Oni defender. After learning what an Oni was he finds her to be really cool. He also has a talk with Sokudo, informing him that he was now a genin. 11/24/15 A lone memorial in the forest. (1 QP {1 over cap}, 500 Ryo, Character Development.) Mori creates a memorial in the forest for his dead family and friends, as well as all of the Konoha he knew. After a touching conversation he decides to become stronger and protect Konoha to honor their memories. 11/21/15 Take me to your leader: Talking to the Hokage (4 QP {2 over cap}, 2,000 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori talks to the Hokage, eventually convincing him to allow Mori to be a genin again. The only stipulation is that Mori has to give up his goal of recruiting followers for Arduinna. For now, at least. 11/20/15 A roar is heard in a forest near Konoha (7 QP, 3,500 Ryo, Roleplay) Mori awakens from his century long slumber to a new world. Confused and scared, he manifests Arduinna's Shroud and runs through the forests near Konoha. He's talked down by a Jonin names Sokudo, who he mistakes for Tobirama Senju. After having his time displacement explained to him, he collapses in exhaustion. When he awakens he's at a hospital in Konoha. He talks more with Sokudo, and Arduinna reveals herself, declaring her Mori's mistress, which he agrees to. It's decided that he'll go talk to the Hokage and try to be reinstated as a Konoha genin. 'History and Story' Mori Saisei is a unique child (Or grown man, as he'd say.) Born in the age of the First Hokage, with a peculiar upbring. A series of unfortunate events led him to to being alive in the current day and age. Mori Saisei, born in the time of the First Hokage (Around 34 years before the Nine Tails attack in canon), was a unique child. He is a part of the small Saisei clan, residents of Konoha, which usually consisted of only one or two families. The Saisei clan were small and unnoticable, with no special features, save one. The Saisei were adaptable. While it was debatable if this was a Kekkai Genkai or not, The Saisei seemed to be able to survive in any environment, without any real effort. They could walk in a desert dressed in black clothes with a large cloak, and not feel a thing. They could trek through a snowstorm while dressed for summer, and be fine. This adaptability was pushed to the limits with Mori, but we'll get to that later. Mori's parents had a unique parenting style. They believed wholeheartedly in the saying "It takes a village to raise a child." Mori was left free to wander the village alone from the age of five, and even before that his mother and father took him on frequent walks. His energetic and overly happy personality quickly won over most villagers, earning him many 'aunts and uncles.', people he visited frequently during his roaming, and who he considered honorary family. He was friends with just about everyone, everyone knew him and he was something of a mascot for the village, always wandering the street in a small, green, checkered coat, smiling and waving at all who passed him by. Mori's life changed, possibly for the worse, when he started his ninja training. While possessing an above average intelligence, he wasn't very strong, or fast. His only real affinity was with a bow and arrow, but that was scoffed at by his peers. The bow and arrow weren't considered a very ninja-like weapon. Mori's personality changed after he became a genin. He wasn't sure if he was worthy of being a ninja, and wondered if he was only promoted due to the wars, and the need of more ninja. He still tried to get around to see his aunts and uncles, as well as spending time with his parents, but he was visibly more withdrawn. Much of his time was spent in the forests around Konoha, either hunting to bring food to his family, practicing with his bow and arrow, or just listening to the sounds of the forest. One day Mori was in a forest, the same as any other, when his luck ran out. Unknown to Mori, an enemy village was attacking Konoha, and Hashirama Senju, the first Hokage, was out to meet them. The First used an incredibly strong wood release jutsu on the invading force, creating a huge forest to crush his enemies. The forest would later be known as the forest of death. Mori was unlucky enough to be caught in the forest when The First unleashed his jutsu. He was quickly engulfed by a large tree, and knew no more. Time passed for Mori, though he had no way to tell how much. He was in darkness, he couldn't feel his body, and the only sound he heard was the soft whispering of a female voice in his mind. Time passed, and the voice grew slowly louder, gaining volume until it seemed to pierce his very soul. With a roar, Mori awakens, unaware of his surroundings, unaware of how the world had changed. Mori Saisei was back. Category:Character Category:Konohagakure